<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to You by ellesprentiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631006">Back to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellesprentiss/pseuds/ellesprentiss'>ellesprentiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellesprentiss/pseuds/ellesprentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Emily returns to Virginia to assist on a case with the BAU, her and Hotch’s friendship tests the waters as Hotch receives some major surprises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cloudy Tuesday in London as Emily Prentiss got a phone call in her office at Interpol London. She picked up the phone.</p><p>“This is Emily Prentiss.” She said it confidently as it was her favorite thing to say now.</p><p>“Hey Em, we need your help on a case. I’m gonna send you the case info so you can brief yourself. When’s the soonest you can get here?” were the words from a deep voiced unit chief Aaron Hotchner.</p><p>“Hotch, this is kind of unexpected and I can’t get the Interpol jet but I’m looking at flights right now and I say if I can get to my place and pack a bag and get to the airport in under a hour then you’ll be picking me up from Dulles at 9:26 pm. That is, if you’ll be so kind to pick me up. I wouldn’t want you bothering Beth by having to come get me.” Her tone changed as she brought up the future Mrs. Hotchner. </p><p>“Oh well of course I will and I have your room covered but there isn’t a hotel room I can get you until tomorrow night so you’re stuck in my guest room tonight. Beth is supposed to be going out with her friends so she probably will end up home after us but I’ll let her know what’s up. I can’t wait to see you even if it’s for a few days and a serial killer.” He chuckled as he missed his friend but he knew Beth wouldn’t be excited about this.</p><p>“Dulles at 9:26 PM. I can’t wait to see you then!” Emily said as she hung up the phone so she could set up office plans very quickly and then rush to get some clothes and go to the airport. </p><p>She got to the airport and boarded her appropriate plane. Once she got situated, she texted Hotch she was on the plane and then turned some music on. Her choice for today’s flight: Arctic Monkeys. It grew to be one of her favorite artists while living in England.</p><p>Her 7 hour flight went by quickly as she listened to her music and took a peaceful nap. Well.. peaceful for a plane ride. As she got off the plane, she went to baggage and grabbed her luggage and went to find Hotchner so she could go to his place and get some sleep. After walking a few meters, she spotted Hotch so she ran up to him with her stuff and dropped it so she could hug him.</p><p>“Oh Hotch, I missed you! Where’s my second favorite man at though?” She asked, referencing that Hotch was her first favorite and Jack being her second favorite. </p><p>He smiled and said “it’s nice to see you too, Em. I originally thought I was going to be out for this case so he’s staying with Jessica tonight but you can see him tomorrow hopefully.”</p><p>He grabbed her luggage to take to his car, like a proper gentleman would do. They got into his car and started the 45 minute drive back to his place. Of course we started talking to catch up even though we talked while he was away on every case so Beth wouldn’t be jealous. </p><p>“It sucks Beth won’t let me invite you to our wedding. I don’t know what her deal is with you being my best friend. I probably would’ve felt worse about you coming over now since the wedding is next Saturday.” He sighed as he finished that sentence. </p><p>“Uh- next Saturday? Hotch you never told me your wedding was that soon. I mean congrats though.” I sighed as I placed my left hand on his hand on the gear shift. </p><p>They finished the remaining 10 minutes of the drive in silence, as Emily was heartbroken and silently crying without Hotch noticing. As he parked the car, he heard Emily do her crying sniffle and that’s when he looked at her and held her while she cried for a minute, just assuming she’s stressed.</p><p>“Oh… Beth is home early I guess. But honey we can talk about everything tomorrow if you need to talk. I just assume you’ll want some sleep after that flight so let’s get your stuff.” Said Hotch as he was nervous to see the two women he loved interact with each other for a night.</p><p>They got out of his car and grabbed her bags. Emily insisted on carrying them in case Beth said anything. As Hotch unlocked the door he heard Beth in their bedroom and saw some guy’s clothing on the ground that didn’t belong to him. He immediately stormed back to their room and busted open the door to discover heartbreak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aaron, I can explain this. I swear.” Beth said as she was caught with a naked guy filling up the spot Aaron always sleeps in. </p>
<p>“Both of you, out of my house now. Beth, you can call me and we can figure out when you can get the rest of your things because this wedding is canceled and this relationship is over. I’ll handle all the wedding crap as long as you can just get your shit and leave.” Aaron yelled as Emily was just standing in shock in the living area.</p>
<p>This mysterious guy got dressed and left while Beth grabbed as much of her items as her two hands would let her so she would be okay until she could move the rest of her things out. As Beth walked out and saw Emily she murmured, “you can finally have him now. You’ve wanted each other all along anyway.” Emily’s face turned tomato red.</p>
<p>Hotch walked back into the living room area and saw Emily’s face. “Em, are you okay?”</p>
<p>She stood there for a second and replied, “oh just fine. Except for the part where your now ex just said I could finally have you since we’ve wanted each other all along. Maybe she thought we had a thing for each other since we’re so close but I never thought of us as that because I don’t think of you that way.” She gulped before continuing. “Oh, where’s the guest room?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think of you that way.” That phrase played in Aaron’s head for a solid minute. He shouldn’t be thinking about Emily as he just ended his relationship. He just knew he could finally get with her now and she just doesn’t want him. “Hotch, the guest room?” broke his train of thought as he had to reply. “First room to your right. We could always watch a movie in my bed and you can fall asleep in there if that happens.” He brought that up hoping she would say yes because this huge of a transition was going to be a little rough. </p>
<p>Emily hit him back with, “uh let me just change into some pajamas first and then go through your entire pantry to find something to eat because I am a little hungry and forgot to tell you during the ride.” He then told her that there was a leftover pizza on the kitchen island for her to grab and bring back to his room as they watched a movie.</p>
<p>She quickly cleaned her face, threw her hair up, and changed into a pair of shorts and an oversized grey shirt that read “Boston” on it with blue lettering. After finishing up, she walked into Hotch’s room and hopped on his bed.</p>
<p>Hotch started flipping through channels until Emily saw Soul Surfer was on and begged him to watch it together. To make her happy, he turned on the movie to watch. They ate some pizza together until they were full and left the box on the ground. Emily shortly started to lean into Hotch and they ended up that way until falling asleep in each other’s arms. </p>
<p>The next morning, Hotch woke up and made a quick breakfast while Emily slept every single second until the alarm would go off. Hotch was always a morning person but Emily, not so much. As he finished cooking, he saw Emily get up and walk into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Oh Hotch, you didn’t have to do this for me. I know you sure wouldn’t for anyone else besides Jack on an actual day off. I don’t know, it’s a nice gesture since you left me cold after you got up.” She laughed while giving him a dead stare.</p>
<p>“Sorry Em but I’m not your boyfriend and I am not going to lay in bed just to keep you warm.” He chucked while thinking in his head “I wish I was your boyfriend though”. </p>
<p>They ate the food Hotch prepared and then got ready for their day at work. Hotch wore his regular suit and tie but Emily chose to go with a red shirt and black slacks that complimented her assets nicely. Now it was time to go to work.</p>
<p>Hotch walked into the bullpen with Emily following and everyone looked up to see the raven haired previous coworker to surprisingly return for a case. She waved to everyone as Hotch called the team including Em to the round table. </p>
<p>As everyone sat down and said their hellos to Emily, Hotch started his talking.</p>
<p>“As you can see, I called Prentiss in on the case. I felt like this would be beneficial because this unsub did strike in other countries that are connected to the Interpol. Basically you know everything she has as of now but as soon as we find out more, everyone will be informed. She is here for this case only and then returning back to London as much as it saddens me. Oh, and on a less important and professional thing, me and Beth ended our engagement and the wedding has been canceled. I’m sorry for everyone who has already bought a gift but that’s that. Everyone off to work and Prentiss, to my office.” </p>
<p>Emily and Hotch went to his office where he had a “closed blinds” meeting with Emily. They sat and talked some about the case and they had also agreed in not telling anyone what had happened with Beth. That’s when Emily stepped up to say, “Hotch, why don’t you just cancel my hotel room and I can stay with you and Jack. I wouldn’t mind seeing him and well you could always use a friend right now. I mean I’ll sleep in the guest room unless you want to warm me up again. Oh, and I miss you so I promise we’re gonna set up where I can see you more because it’s been too long.” They smiled and looked at each other in love without realizing it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a songfic inspired by “505” by Arctic Monkeys. This is my first ever songfic and fanfic for all that matters lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>